1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a computer mouse. More particularly, the invention relates to such a computer mouse with a sliding cover when the sliding cover is closed, the computer mouse of the present invention may be used as a regular computer mouse; when the sliding cover is opened, a user may access the control keys. The computer mouse of the present invention has a nice appearance and an ergonomic design and is easy to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the modern electronic devices have a screen. Take computer as example; a user may use a mouse to move the cursor on the screen or to activate something by pointing the cursor at a certain place corresponding to a particular function and clicking on it. The mouse can sense the user's motion and clicks and send them to the computer so it can respond appropriately. The computer mouse is easy to use.
In the beginning, the computer mouse has only one button; later, the computer mouse has two buttons and then three buttons; then, the third button was evolved into a scroll wheel with the function of a button Then, more buttons were provided on the computer mouse, but such design did not acquire much market share because we only have four fingers and one thumb on our hand and such design was not ergonomic.
With the fast advancement of the hardware and software of electronic devices, computer may be used for ordinary purposes and briefings and even as a home entertainment center. Therefore, various types of input devices (such as pointing pen, joy stick and media player remote control) are to be provided.
In the related art, mice with more control keys have been developed. However, the additional control keys affect the appearance of a mouse and hinder the regular use of a mouse; in addition, these keys are easily pressed by accident.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the computer mouse of the present invention. During the regular use, the control keys may be hidden by the sliding cover; when a user needs to access the control keys, he may open the sliding cover. Also, such sliding cover would not increase the size of a computer mouse and would not affect the nice appearance of a computer mouse.